1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition, and more particularly, to a hair cosmetic composition capable of imparting an excellent smoothness and luster to hair, without making the hair sticky, an providing an excellent protection of hair from physical damage caused by, for example, brushing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair cosmetic compositions used as a rinse, to impart a smoothness and luster to hair and improve the combing of hair, are commercially available as, for example, a hair rinse, hair treatment, and hair conditioner. These hair cosmetic compositions generally have quaternary ammonium salts formulated therein, and it is known that the rinsing effect mentioned above is obtained by an adsorption of these salts by the hair. Further, to improve the feeling after use, such as the smoothness, luster and wetness, oil components such as higher alcohols, glycerol mono-fatty acid esters, higher fatty acids, liquid paraffins, solid paraffins, ester oils, and silicone oils with polymerization degrees of 3 to 650, are added. Namely, these respective components are used to obtain hair cosmetic compositions imparting a smoothness to the hair without making the hair sticky.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) NO. 61-286311 discloses a hair cosmetic composition in which a mixed component of a quaternary ammonium salt and a higher alcohol, also a part of the components used in the present invention when combined at a specific ratio, and a low viscosity oil component are incorporated in specific amounts, respectively, to give an excellent smoothness without stickiness. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-222109 discloses a hair cosmetic composition comprising the above quaternary ammonium salt and a high molecular weight silicone belonging to the category of silicone gum, at specific ratios, to give the hair an excellent washing resistance.
The prior arts mentioned above have achieved some improvements in the hair cosmetic compositions. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-222109, a softness, smoothness and a luster imparting effect to the hair are exhibited along with an improvement of the washing resistance thereof, but this does not discount the need for a hair cosmetic composition with a further improved smoothness, softness and luster imparting effect. For example, even if a smoothness can be imparted without stickiness during the coating and rinsing of these hair cosmetic compositions, it does not necessarily follow that satisfactory characteristics can be exhibited during the drying of the hair or thereafter.